Onu-Koro
Onu-Koro was the subterranean village of Earth on Mata Nui. The Onu-Matoran and Turaga Whenua lived there, protected by Toa Onua. History The location of Onu-Koro was selected by Whenua when the Toa Metru first arrived on the island of Mata Nui in the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm, with only the small handful of Matoran that they had been able to rescue from Metru Nui. When the Toa Metru later brought the rest of the Matoran to the island and sacrificed their power to revive them, the now-Turaga Whenua led the Onu-Matoran to the location of what would become their new village. There, they used pieces salvaged from the Airships the Toa had used in the rescue to construct huts for themselves, and the underground city was later lit with lightstones they found in the tunnels. In the following year of peace, Onu-Koro prospered; existing tunnels were expanded by Onu-Matoran miners using both pickaxes and advanced mining equipment developed by their engineers, and new ones were dug until Onu-Koro had passages extending to almost every other village on the island. The earth of Onu-Wahi also yielded many useful materials, such as protodermis, precious ores and lightstones, and a vast quantity of mines were dug deep into Mata Nui's underground to harvest these minerals. Soon, Onu-Koro became a center of trade on Mata Nui, with traders coming from all regions of the island to sell their wares at the earth village's marketplace. The period of peace and prosperity came to an end, however, after the year expired, and Makuta emerged from hiding to attack the Matoran of Mata Nui with infected Kanohi-wearing [Rahi. For almost a thousand years, the Onu-Matoran were forced to defend their city from any Rahi, and miners often ran the risk of being attacked by Rahi hiding in the unlit portions of Onu-Wahi, such as the vicious Kofo-Jaga and Kuma-Nui. Hope eventually came in the form of Toa Onua's canister, but new problems quickly arose after the Toa of Earth's arrival: A rogue lava flow filled the tunnel from which Onu-Matoran accessed their main lightstone-mining site; without a sufficient supply of lightstones, Onu-Koro was plunged into darkness, and the Onu-Matoran were forced to rely on the inferior light of torches to keep Onu-Koro semi-lit and protected from Rahi attacks. In addition, diggers in the lowest level of the Great Mine came across a Wahi-spanning layer made of some unknown organic substance that could not be penetrated by any form of digging equipment, which was topped by a strange disk covered with symbols. Fortunately, Takua happened to venture again into the region of Earth. First, he managed to cross the magma flood on a Lavaboard given to him by Turaga Vakama and activate the pump on the other end, draining the magma. Now that the Cavern of Light was accessible, Onu-Wahi could be lit once more, and miners were able to resume work. Later, Takua learned from an astrologer named Nixie that the disk miners couldn't pass was a giant sundial, and after inserting the gnomon she gave him into the disk's center and shining a lightstone on it until its shadow was touching the four-o'clock mark, he managed to open a secret passage beneath the disk. However, this later turned out to be an entrance to Makuta's lair, and the Great Mine was evacuated until the passage was sealed again. Bohrok War After the Bohrok were awakened, Nuhvok attacked the village. However, Onua was able to trick them into retreating. Shortly afterward, the village was attacked and flooded by Gahlok, but not before being evacuated. Only three Matoran were unable to escape: Onepu, Taipu and an inventor named Nuparu. Trapped in a cave as the Gahlok continued to destroy the area, Nuparu became inspired by an empty Bohrok shell nearby, and used its parts to invent the Boxor, a powerful vehicle that could knock the Krana out of Bohrok with its powerful arms. Nuparu used it to break out of the cave, and proceeded to defeat the Gahlok. When the Toa Mata were transformed into Toa Nuva, Onua's Nuva Symbol appeared in Onu-Koro. Shortly afterward, however, it was stolen by a Bohrok-Kal, thus stripping Onua of his Elemental Powers. The Nuva Symbol was returned to the village after the Bohrok-Kal were defeated. Search for the Seventh Toa Shortly after the Mask of Light was discovered, Pohatu travelled to Onu-Koro to tell Onua and his people of the good news. However, shortly after the announcement and Takua's simultaneous arrival, the village was attacked by three Rahkshi: Turahk, Kurahk, and Vorahk. The resulting battle between the two Toa and Makuta's sons resulted in a major cave-in, and the Onu-Matoran were forced to evacuate. Onua and Pohatu and some of the Matoran were buried underneath the rubble, but Kopaka arrived to dig out the chief miner and then help free them. The village was completely deserted by the Onu-Matoran when they returned to Metru Nui, and it was later destroyed by the reawakened Bohrok swarms. Former Resources *Lightstones *Ore *Protodermis Former Citizens *Turaga Whenua *Toa Onua *Onepu *Taipu *Nuparu *Kaj *Damek *Zemya *Akamu *Tehutti Former Locations *Whenua's Hut *Onepu's Hut *Nuparu's Hut *Great Mine *Zemya's Shop *Onu-Koro Kolhii Stadium *Taipu's Hut *Onu-Suva *Ussal Stables *Onu-Koro Marketplace *Statues of Onua Gallery of Citizens Image:Turaga_Whenua.jpg|Whenua Image:Onepu Tohunga.jpg|Onepu Image:Nuparu Tohunga.jpg|Nuparu Image:Taipu Tohunga.jpg|Taipu Image:Damek.jpg|Damek Image:Zemya.jpg|Zemya Image:Kaj.jpg|Kaj Image:Akamu.jpg|Akamu Image:Tehuti.jpg|Tehutti Image:Onua_Nuva.jpg|Onua fi:Onu-Koro Category:Mata Nui Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Onu-Wahi Category:Matoran Settlements